Do you like me?
by radeclown
Summary: Two Preschool teachers thought that their only love was teaching children. Two men proved them wrong. HUMANIZED. Pairings: Buzz/Woody and Hamm/Slinky. Contains yaoi slash, don't like it? Don't click. first slash.
1. Chapter 1

Do you like me?

Author's note: This is my first attempt at slash. I hope you guys will like it! Please R&R!

Disclaimer: Toy story does not belong to me. They belong to Disney and Pixar.

Summary: Two Preschool teachers thought that their only love was teaching children. Two men proved them wrong. HUMANIZED. Pairings: Buzz/Woody and Hamm/Slinky. Contains yaoi slash, don't like it? Don't click.

* * *

"Okay kids! Single file, single fi- Hey Jeffrey stop pushing Connie!" Shouted Woody, trying to get his class to form a single line so that he could get some order.

It was Sunny Side's annual field trip. Woody loved kids, but he didn't really liked field trips, it was too tiring. Especially when this year's field trip is at pizza planet. The home of havoc which Woody likes to call it. They served junk food and had loud noisy arcades, what could be worse than bringing little kids to a place filled with sugar and technology?

"urhh" Woody groaned at the thought . Kids, sugar and arcade altogether never bring anything good to the world.

"Don't you just love field trips Woody?" A voice from behind Woody asked.

"Being with the kids, yes. Bringing them out of this place, not really." Woody answered with a grin, reaching down to grab his back pack.

"Come 'on Woody! Field trips are fun! Especially if it's at Pizza planet!"

"Slinky, you do know that we are not going for the fun." Reminding his hyper active colleague that they were still working.

The two met at High School. At first sight, Woody, the Mr. perfect class president of the school, didn't looked like the type to hang with Slinky the sleepy dog. ( Every one in school called him that since all he did was to sleep in all of his classes and he had dark eye-bags made him look a like a hound.) The two got to know each other through student council activities. Slinky was Woody's vice president, and despite never paying attention in class, he was very smart. The two got to know each other and found out they shared a certain interest, kids. Ever since then the two have been dreaming of opening their own day care center. Woody and slinky loved kids, to them, nothing can be more rewarding than a kids smile. But what makes this job great for both of them is that sometimes as they are playing with the kids, they return to being kids themselves. Nothing in the world could come between them and teaching kids.

Woody walked towards the front of the bus and knocked on to the door, signaling the bus driver to open the door. Once the door was open, the kid tried to rush onto the bus, but was stopped by Woody.

"Whoa there tiger, not yet. Okay kids once Mr. sleevin has called out your name you can get on the bus."

Slinky started calling out their names one by one from a clip board and ticking them with a pen. Once all the kids were called and settled in. Woody and slinky took their seats behind the bus driver, signaling to him that they were ready. When the bus started moving the kids and Slinky started to chant Pizza Planet.

'This is going to be a long day.' Woody thought as he smiled looking at the children's excited faces.

* * *

The bus came to a stop in front of a dark blue building decorated with spaceships and stars. Customers were greeted with two robots at the side of the door, lifting their weapons to their side when someone enters and guarding it when no one was sighted. _'Looks like a lot of money was put into it' _Woody thought as he stared at the brightly lit sign which says 'Pizza Planet' . As soon as the doors to the bus were open, the kids rushed out of the bus, leaving behind their teachers.

"Slinky, quick! grab the kids." woody shouted as he jumped out of the bus, in a hurry to find his class. Luckily, the kids were gathered in front of a man in a space suit. Giggling happily at the thought of meeting a real relaxed his shoulders, knowing that his class didn't ran off into the place without their teachers.

"Hello there fellow space travelers." Greeted the man in the suit. " Are you ready for a space adventure?"

"Yeah!" screamed the kids, jumping excitedly.

"Is everyone present?" asked the astronaut.

The kids looked at each other. "Everyone is here Mr. Astronaut. Can we go in now?" said a little girl in pig tails.

"Are you sure?" the astronaut repeated.

The kids tilted their little heads, wondering who was missing." Oh i know!, Mr. Woody and Slinky!" shouted a boy at the back of the group. The group ran towards their teachers who were standing in front of the bus, smiling as they watched the kids interact with the astronaut.

"Come'on Mr. woody, faster!"

"Okay, okay. The astronaut is not going to disappear you know." Woody and Slinky laughed at how excited they were as they let their arms be pulled by the kids.

"Now everyone's here!" Exclaimed the astronaut.

"Nope. One is missing." Slinky frowned, as he counted the number of kids. Only 15 were in front of him, there should be 16.

"Jeffrey!" Woody said, as he realized the boy was not in the group.

"I'll go look for him, you stay with the kids and go on as scheduled." Slinky said, running to the opposite direction from where they are.

"Alright." Woody answered, worrying.

"Okay kids, line up in two's and follow the astronaut okay?" Woody said, gathering his class.

"Erm, do you need any help finding the boy?" asked the astronaut.

"No need. My colleague is really good at finding missing kids." Ever since Slinky was a kid, he never lost a game of hide and seek. So finding missing kids was his forte.

"Oh okay then. Let me lead you guys in." Woody let the man lead his class into the building as he stayed behind his class, making sure no one else goes missing.

The boys stared at the robots in awe, shouting out how cool it was, while the girls stayed close to each other, afraid that the robot might hit them with their staff. As they entered, they walked through a passage way that look like the hallways of NASA. Woody was amazed at how well designed the place was as it looked almost like the real thing, just that there were more colours. The astronaut led them to the Arcade room and before the kids could run around, Woody reminded the kids the basic rules. Stay in pairs, never leave the room, behave and always find him if there is something wrong. Not wanting to wait any longer, the kids ran towards the machines and started playing them. Woody stood at the corner of the room and wondered what was so fun with playing with these machines. '_Playing outside is much more better than these_' he thought as he remembered when he was a kid playing with a stick pretending it was a horse in his backyard.

"Here" a voice breaking Woody's flashback.

Woody turned to see that the voice belonged to a blond man in a suit. Woody stared at the man for a moment, He was shorter than woody and was quite built, the total opposite of woody. The man chuckled at the sight of Woody's puzzling face.

" It's me the astronaut. I changed out of the outfit cause it was getting too hot." The man said, answering to Woody's questioning face.

"Oh, thanks" Woody took the cup appreciatively. He took a sip of the hot liquid and moaned at the delicious taste of it. If there was one thing Woody will never give up it was coffee.

"This is really good. It's better than what they serve in Starbucks." he complimented.

"glad that you like it. So have you found the boy yet?" the blond asked.

" Not yet, my colleague hasn't come back yet."Woody answered, taking another sip of his coffee.

" Well i hope you found him soon."

" Yeah, but stuff like this always happens in our class. It's a good thing I've got slinky."

" Slinky?"

"oh, that's my colleague, his real name is Sleevin. I'm Woody Pride." Woody said.

"Buzz, Buzz Lightyear."

* * *

Next Chapter Slinky Founds Jeffrey, and bumped into someone along the way.

I've been trying to find a fic for Hamm/slinky but i couldn't find one so i decided to make one. I hope you like it. and excuse me for my English.


	2. Chapter 2

Do you like me?

Chapter 2.

"Jeffrey!"

After running around the car park for the 5th time, Slinky decided to look for the missing boy somewhere else. Slinky pushed open a large red door, ignoring the sign 'For employees only'. The door brought slinky into a classy looking hallway. 'This place looks like a hotel' Slinky thought. He then started opening various doors trying to find the boy. But to his dismay, he couldn't find Jeffrey. Then he heard a giggle coming from one of the doors, a kind of giggle that doesn't belong to any grown man but to a little boy. 'Jeffrey!'Slinky ran towards where the giggle came from and open the door, at last he found the little critter that made him run rounds.

"Jeffrey!"

"Slinky!" the boy shouted in glee, as he stood up from where he was sitting and ran towards his teacher and hugged his knees.

"It's Mr. Sleevin to you. Never run off from your class again you hear me?" Slinky said in a warning tone, but soon break into smile from the boys sweet gesture.

"Okay. Slinky! You should see what this Mister has! He has like a whole mountain of toys!"Jeffrey exclaimed happily.

"Mister?" Slinky asked.

"Yes, Mister." A voice said.

"eep!" slinky shrieked, turning to his right to see a chubby man with chestnut brown hair behind a desk.

"You know it's not polite to open someone's office door without knocking." Said the man, leaning back to his chair with a smirk.

Slinky blushed at seeing the man smirk. 'Why the hell am I blushing?' Slinky thought, as he punched himself mentally.

"I-I'm so sorry for barging in like that. I was trying to find my student Jeffrey. Oh, that reminds me, thank you for taking care of him. I hope he wasn't any trouble." Slinky said in a rush. 'Why am I so bothered by this guy?'

"I brought him in here before he could create trouble." The man said, getting up from his chair and walk towards the teacher and his student.

"Oh. Well thank you for everything, Mr…."

"Portner. Hamlin Portner." Hamlin took his hand out, with another one of his smirks.

"Thank you Mr. Portner. I'm Sleevin Hound." Slinky took the man's hand and shook it. Another blush creeping up to his face. 'God, what the hell is wrong with me?' Slinky thought, trying not to look at the man's emerald green eyes.

Hamlin gave a small chuckle at the teacher's flushed face. Slinky blush became darker when he heard the man laughed.

" Erm, I have to go bring him back to his class. Thanks for everything." Slinky grabbed Jeffrey's hand and rushed walk towards the door. Before he could place his hand on the door knob, Slinky felt a hand on his shoulder.

"I'll bring you there; I need to find my co-worker anyway." Hamlin said, opening the door for both the teacher and student.

* * *

"Mr. Woody!"

Woody turned his head around to see a tiny dark haired boy running towards him.

"Jeffrey, isn't there you want to tell me and ?"

"I'm sorry. I promise it won't happen again." The boy said, with a pout.

"Okay, now go play with the others." Woody said, ruffling Jeffery's hair as the boy ran to where all his friend are.

"Yeah, he says that but I'll bet the next field trip he'll go missing again." Hammlin said from behind slinky.

"You are?" Woody quirked his eyebrow, wondering who was this man to speak about his students like that.

"His Hammlin Portner. He found Jeffrey." Slinky said moving towards Woody.

"Oh really, well thank you for helping us with him."

"nah, no problem. I only did that is because i don't want kids running around my restaurant unsupervised." Hammlin shrugged.

"Our restaurant." A voice behind from Woody said.

Woody totally forgot that Buzz was right next to him and moved to the side to let buzz in the group.

"Oh hey Buzz, didn't see you there. This guy must have blocked my view." Hammlin said mockingly.

"Shut up Hamm."

Hammlin chuckled, Hamm loved pushing his Co-workers buttons, it made working with him more fun.

"Wait, you own this place?" Both slinky and Woody said in unison. 'Oh now that explains the suit.' Woody thought. He felt that there was something strange with Buzz ever since he saw him in a suit. What kind of part timer would change out of his astronaut suit during his shift and then give him coffee in a suit, smiling like he owned the place. Which he indeed does.

"Why were you wearing the astronaut suit?" Woody asked.

" Oh, i love astronauts so i do that sometime to make it a lot more fun. I normally do it for Kids that come here on a field trip."

"Well thanks. The kids really loved it." Woody smiled. For some reason, when Woody smiled, Buzz felt his heart skip a beat. 'Hmm... Interesting.'

"Oh yeah, Buzz. I need you to look at the new burgers. Jenny wants to see what you think of her new recipe." Hammlin said.

"Why can't you do it?" Buzz answered, not wanting to leave Woody's side to find out what he felt before was.

"Yeah, I could try it. Only if you answer to my doctor when he finds out."

Buzz groan at the thought of Hammlin's doctor screaming at him. Buzz did not want to talk to that man when it comes to Hamm's health.

"Wait, you own a fast food restaurant and you can't eat the food here?" Woody said aloud. Thinking that it was quite ironic.

"Yeah. Sadly. This place created this thing." Hammlin said, tapping his belly. "Hey, why not ask these guys to try the new burger?" Buzz said, this will give him a chance to find out about the skipping heart beat. Hammlin rubbed his chin, thinking. "Alright. We can get a public's point of view anyway."

"Great let's go." Buzz said, grabbing both the teacher's arms and guiding them to the kitchen. As when Buzz was about to walk through the doors to the kitchen, he felt a something pulling his arm. He turned around and saw the teacher's trying to stop him.

"We can't just leave the kids!" Woody said, pointing to the arcade filled with kids. "Yeah. Besides, we're still working." Slinky said, supporting Woody's words.

"Right. Then how about when you're off work?" Hammlin said.

"Yes." Slinky answered before Woody could.

"Erm I don't know." Woody rubbed the back of his neck, he wasn't too fond of the idea.

"Aww, come'on Woody. We get to try Pizza Planet's new dish!" Slinky gave Woody his best puppy eyes. Woody looked at Slinky for a minute and sighed. "Alright." Woody could and never will be able to say no to Slinky's puppy eye look. His eye bag made him looked like a hound being kicked out of his home.

"So that's settled then. Meet you guys at 5. Just come in from the backdoor and find Hamm in his office."Buzz said.

"You know where it is." Hamm directed it to slinky, who blushed in response.

"alright see you then. Oh, got to get the kids their lunch." Woody looked up from his watch, rounding up the kids and heading towards the dining area. Led by their two new friends.

* * *

Author's note: I don't think i did a really good job in this chapter. I found it a little bit hard to try to get them interact and such. But i hope it will get better for the next chapter. Anw, thanks for favoring, reading and reviewing. I'm happy to see that there are people who can look pass my horrible English and just like the plot. I give you guys squeezes!

-Radeclown


	3. Chapter 3

Do you like me?

Warning: Tiny Lemon. -giggle-

Chapter 3.

"Slinky it's time to go." Woody shouted across their apartment, wearing his usual yellow shirt with a brown leather vest over it and his old Levi's jeans.

"Hold on! I just need to find my other shoe." Slinky said as he walked around the apartment with one shoe on, trying to find the other one.

"Slinky, your shoes are here remember?" Woody said, pointing to Slinky's missing shoe, which was next to the door.

"oh yeah." Slinky walk towards the shoe and quickly put it on. "How do I look?" slinky asked, showing off his outfit to woody which consist of a plain green T-shirt and a baggy jeans.

"you look like you always do. Now come'on or we'll be late." Woody scooted his giggly friend out of their apartment. They got into the elevator, talking about what they should do for their next lesson.

"I'm driving." Woody said, stopping Slinky from opening the door to the driver's seat of their Green MINI.

"aww, Why can't I drive?" Slinky whined.

"I don't want you driving through puddles. I just cleaned the car." Woody said, holding his hand out for the car keys.

"fine." Slinky grunted, throwing the keys to Woody.

"But I get to choose the music!"

"Alright. But not something loud!"

* * *

The song Too bad by Nickleback filled up the car. Slinky mouthed to the lyrics, banging his head forward from time to time.

"So... Hammlin looks cute."

"what?" Slinky stopped, staring at his friend with wide eyes.

"I mean I get why you like him." Woody answered, eyes still on the road.

"why do you think I like him?"

"I saw the blush."

"That doesn't mean anything!" Slinky yelled, his face betraying his words as his face become red.

"Slinky, I know you more than you think. So I know what your blushes mean." Whenever Slinky blushes, it usually means two things. He's sick or has a crush on someone. In this case, it's the second one.

"I don't like him like that." slinky pouted, crossing his arms and slouching into his seat.

"Yeah right." Woody laughed, ruffling Slinky's hair.

Woody's slide his hand down Slinky's, his thumb massaging the edge of Slinky's lip. Before he could take his hand away, Slinky took the thumb in his mouth. Moaning, liking the taste of Woody.

"I'll show you I don't like him." Slinky said, diving down to the front of Woody's Levi's jeans. Tugging the zip open using his teeth and using his finger to unbutton the jeans. Slinky licked his lips, liking the small tent in Woody's cowboy boxer's.

"Slinky, stop it. I thought we discussed about this." Woody warned.

"You started it." Slinky said, giving the cock a lick through the boxer's.

"unnhh"

"And i don't think you want to end this so quickly." Slinky grinned.

"Just do it quickly. We're about to reach there soon." Woody groaned.

"Yes sir." Slinky traced the cock with his tongue, earning a twitch from it.

"so cute." Slinky giggled, pulling the boxer down enough to free little Woody. Slinky took the cock with his hands, rubbing it up and down slowly. "Slinky..." Woody whined, a sign asking Slinky to hurry up. Slinky giggled as he suck the skin at the base of the cock, squeezing the tip lightly, feeling something oozing out. " I'll put you out of your misery." Slinky gave the cock small puppy licks before swallowing it. Massaging the tip with his tongue, then sucking it. "Slinky... nhnn be quick." Woody groaned, one of his hand grabbed Slinky's hair. Slinky bobbed his head up and down, the tip of the cock hitting the back of the throat, his hand fondling Woody's ball.

"Shit!" Woody exclaimed, coming in Slinky's mouth. Slinky sucked the tip, draining it, then cleaned Woody's cock of any come with his tongue.

"That was fun." Slinky said, licking his lip.

"How many times have I ask you not to do that?" Woody scolded, zipping up his pants with one hand, the other still on the wheel.

"But you liked it."

"Slinky, didn't we discussed this the last time. We should stop doing it."

"Why should we? I mean with our job It's hard to find partners. Plus I don't want a relationship. All I need is sex. Didn't we agree to it?"

"Yeah I did, but I don't think I can keep doing it. Sex without love."

"Woody, don't you remember what that bitch did to you?"Slinky said, glaring at woody.

Woody didn't reply his friend, he couldn't. The memories ran through his memory, his face displayed hatred, betrayal and loss. He gripped the wheel harder as he glared at the streets through the window. Slinky saw his friend's eyes from the side, he placed a hand on his knees, trying to soothe him, feeling a bit guilty for bringing it up.

"Woody, love will only distract us." Slinky said.

Woody didn't reply, as he parked the car. "we're here. Here, we don't want people to smell my come in your mouth." Woody smiled, handing Slinky a pack of mints.

"Yeah."Slinky said, taking the mints and popping three of them in his mouth.

* * *

"I think this is the one." Slinky said as he knocked on the door.

"Come in" said a voice.

Slinky open the door, seeing Hamm on his chair looking at various documents.

Hamm looked up from his work, "Hey you made it." he said, seeing the two.

"Yea. Thanks for the invite Mr Hammlin." Woody said.

"Please call me Hamm." Looking at Slinky as he say those words, and again, Slinky blushed. Woody tried to hold back a chuckle as he saw his friends face going red.

"Right this way guys." Hamm said, guiding them to a room.

"Where's everybody?" Slinky asked, looking around the room, not able to find any life forms.

"This is where the staff eats, but we're close early today." Hamm said as he walk towards a room that looks like a kitchen.

"Jenny, our guest are here!"

"Well glad you guys can make it." Woody jumped and quickly turn to see the owner of the voice.

"Buzz! Could you not scare me?" Woody relaxed, seeing that it was just buzz. Buzz took Woody's hand leading him with Slinky tailing behind them to a table.

"Here have a seat." Buzz pulled out the chairs for his guest. "So what kind of burger are we eating?" Slinky said as he sat down. "Not sure. Jenny, our head chef, haven't told me anything. So be prepared, she always whip up some weird burger."

"Who makes weird burgers?" A girl with brown hair said. She walked towards their table and place two plates of burgers in front of their two guest.

"Guys, meet jenny. Our chef." Hamm said, walking behind jenny

"Hey. Thanks for coming. You guys are a life saver. Hamm can't eat without his doctor nagging at us and buzz hates eating unhealthy." Jenny sighed, she took of her brown apron and folding it up nicely, placing it on a nearby chair.

"Are you really the owner?" Woody asked, looking at Hamm and Buzz, who give him a shrug.

"So what are we eating?" Slinky asked, eyes on the food. "I call it the seafood burger. The patty looks like any normal patty but it isn't made out meat. It's made out of octopus and squid. I use seaweed instead of lettuce and I use thousand island sauce instead of ketchup." Jenny smiled, proud of her new recipe. Woody and Slinky stared at the burger, trying to find the ingredients their chef have just mentioned.

"Well what are you waiting for eat!" She said cheerfully. The two day care teachers pick up their burger and dived in for a bite. "mmmmmmhhmmmm" They moaned in bliss. The burger was different from all the burgers they ate, it was DELICIOUS! "This is good!" Woody said, looking up to the person who created this heaven on a bun. "Yeah! I never knew seaweed and thousand island sauce can taste good with buns. The patty tastes exactly like meat but I think you should have some pickles in it, that way it won't only taste sweet but a tinge of sour too." Slinky spilled, still munching on the burger. Everyone except Woody looked at Slinky, surprised that he could give a comment like a food critic. "His dad's a chef and his mom is a food critic." Woody said, answering to the question on their faces.

"Hmm" Hamm hummed as he rubbed his chin. Slinky heard the hum and looked at Hamm, Slinky shivered at the look Hamm was giving him. '_Why is he looking at me like that.' _He thought.

* * *

CHAPTER 3! Sorry for the late update, I'll try to update as much as possible. Thanks again to all for reading this ^3^! The burger thing is something i made up but i have a hunch that it will taste good though. But i do know that the octopus and squid patty taste really good, i saw someone making it in a Japanese TV show.

Have an awesome week! -Radeclown


	4. Chapter 4

Do you like me? Chp.4.

"Would you be interested in being our food taster?" Hamm asked, looking at slinky.

Slinky swallowed a bite of the burger and just stared at Hamm. "Yo-you want me to taste your burgers?" he stuttered.

"Yes. We are not asking you to do it for free, we will pay you."

"I will do it!" Slinky jumped. "I will gladly be your food taster!" Slinky said, hopping towards Hamm and holding his hand with his. "I can't believe I will get to taste Pizza Planet's new dishes from now on!" Slinky smiled at Hamm. Hamm just stared at the man holding his hands, was this the same blushing man from just now? Slinky never let go Hamm's hand and kept rambling on about how happy and Hamm never took his eyes off Slinky's face, feeling a slight blush creeping up his neck, he pulled his hand to his chest, breaking the skin contact and turned around.

"Then that's settled." He said, putting a hand on his mouth. Trying to cover the blush he got from the dark blonde. When Hamm recovered from the blush, Slinky wrapped his arms around Hamm's neck from the back and pulled him into a hug. "Thank you!" Slinky squealed, embracing the chubby man tighter.

"What are you thanking me for? We should be thanking you." He said, trying to sound less flustered. Slinky let go off the embrace, allowing Hamm to turn around and face them.

"Yes! I finally have an official test dummy… erh I mean food taster!" Jenny laughed, she quickly discussed about her new recipes with slinky. During their whole conversation, Hamm didn't leave his eyes off Slinky's face, though it drifted to Slinky's butt from time to time. _'I knew he was cute but I didn't know that he was THIS cute. He looks like a kid talking about food so happily. No wonder he's a teacher.' _Hamm thought with a small smile, but his smile wasn't small enough to hide from his co-worker and his new friend.

Buzz and Woody was watching the whole scenario in their chairs, both snickering at their close friend. _'I don't like him my foot!' _Woody thought as he looks at slinky.

"Looks like our dear friends have a thing for each other." Buzz said to Woody. "Yeah. I didn't know Hamm is gay." Woody replied. "I didn't know Slinky's gay." The blonde said. Then it hit both of them, why not hook them up! It was a great chance of Woody to get out of the relationship of friends with benefits and it was a great chance for buzz to get closer to woody.

While the two discuss ways for their two friends to get together, jenny suddenly burst out of the kitchen –since when did she get in there?- "Hamm! It's time for your 'healthy' meal~" She shouted, carrying a plate of blob. Hamm groaned as he smelled his 'healthy' meal, averting his eyes from the food as it came closer to him. Slinky stared at the blob called food, 'what the hell made it looks like this?' he thought.

"What the hell is that?" Slinky asked.

"Poison." Hamm said, never once looking at his meal. "Shut up Hamm. That's something Hamm has to eat at least twice a week. It's some recipe his doctor gave us since all the recipe I know is deadly to Hamm. " Jenny said, putting the dish on the table and dragging Hamm to his seat. Forcefully putting a fork in his hand and turned his head to his food. Both Slinky and Woody stared at the man in surprise while Buzz just snickered.

"Damnit Hamm just eat your meal! I don't want your doctor screaming at me when he finds out you didn't eat it." Jenny shouted. Hamm just groan in response and scooped the blob onto his fork, staring at it for a few seconds before putting it in his mouth. Hamm cried on the inside as the blob touch his taste buds.

Looking at Hamm's reaction to his meal, Woody had an idea. "Hey Slinky, didn't you say that you use to cook healthy meals for your dad?" he asked.

"Yeah, what about it?" Slinky ask, confuse to why woody brought his cooking.

"Why not cook something for Hamm? As thanks for the job. " Woody suggests, a grin on his face as he saw his friend face lighten up, Slinky had no idea what his best friend was planning.

"Hey Hamm." Slinky called. Hamm looked up to Slinky when he heard his name, a dissatisfied look on his face. Slinky laugh a little at the face, it reminded him of a child who got mud all over him.

"I know some Healthy recipes that are made especially for people with high blood pressure. I can make some of them for you, if you like. As thanks for the job." Slinky said.

"I'll eat anything, as long as it's better than this, and you don't have to thank me for the job." Hamm said, smirking.

"Great, come over to our place tomorrow. Here's the address." Woody said, writing down their address down and passing it to Hamm. "Thanks, you're coming too right buzz?" Hamm asked.

Buzz looked at Woody who was giving him the make-something-up look. "Uhm sorry Hamm, I've got some stuff to do tomorrow." He replied, scratching the back of his head.

"Suit yourself, more for me." Hamm said, looking down at the piece of paper.

"Great, so about 5pm?" Woody asks.

"Sounds good." Hamm smiled, looking at slinky, feeling happy that he gets to spend more time with the childish teacher.

As soon as meal time as over, the two teachers made their way home. "Thanks for the meal. It was really good." Woody said.

"No, thanks to you, I found myself a food taster." Hamm chuckled, wrapping an arm around Slinky's shoulder.

"Okay, bye guys. See you tomorrow Hamm." Woody said, taking Slinky's hands, pulling him away from Hamm's grasp and dragged him to their car.

The two men saw their two new friends walk to their car in silence, both looking at their faces, and eyes travelled to their butts. "ehum." Jenny coughed; the two men blushed as they realize what they were doing. They turned around and quickly walked towards their office, leaving a smiling jenny behind. "They're cute." She shouted, hearing doors slamming in response. 'This is going to be fun.' She thought as she skipped to the kitchen.

* * *

Sorry everyone for the late update, i got a little bit stuck in the story and alot has been happening lately cuz of Chinese new year... zzz... But luckily i don't have to go for reunion dinner or visiting relatives :D! yet i cn get ang pao's! hehe, anyway please R&R. Thank you guys so much for reading this! hope you like this chapter ^^! oh and i promise you this story will not die! anyway, Xin nian Kuai le! Gong Xi fa Cai! Happy chinese new year guys!

Muacks

Rade clown.


	5. Chapter 5

Do you like me chp5.

* * *

"Bye Mr Woody! Bye Slinky!" The kids shouted as they ran into their parents arms.

"It's Mr Slinky to you!" Slinky shouted, playfully waving his fist into the air like some old man trying to get kids off his lawn as the kids just giggled in response. After the two teachers saw their last student leave with their parent, they head back into the classroom.

"Poor toy." Woody said, picking up a toy train with its wheel taken out on his right hand, its missing wheels on his left. "Put that in my bag, I think I can get it fix." Slinky said, looking at Woody's sad face. Woody wasn't the kind who will toss a toy into the trash just because it's broken, it's just too sad. It's like rejecting a crippled man and leaving him there to die. Woody nodded and placed the toy on a short table for the time being.

"So… What are you going to make for Hamm tonight?" Woody asks, a tinge of teasing hidden in his voice.

"Delicate Curry Chicken and Shepherd's pie, I bought a fresh batch at the market in the morning. Its tasty, its yummy and most of all it doesn't stress the blood vessels." Slinky smiled, not noticing the teasing in Woody's voice.

"Sounds good." Woody answered.

"You're going to be eating too right Woody?"

"Yeah I am. Oh wait, today is Thursday right? Sorry Slinky I can be there tonight I've got to help Mrs. Potato Head finish up some administration matters for the new kids next year." Woody bluffed, hoping that Slinky would buy it.

"Oh alright." Slinky answered lazily, which surprised Woody. Usually Slinky would be extremely suspicious in this situation. Woody, step closer to Slinky, trying to look at his face expression. Then, Woody gave a small heartfelt smile; there was a small blush on Slinky's face.

* * *

"Hey Hamm." Buzz said after knocking onto his colleagues door.

"Yeah?" Hamm answered, giving the sign for Buzz to enter. When Buzz opened the door, the first thing Hamm saw was a bottle of champagne in the astronaut fanatic's hands. "What that for?" Pointing to the said object. "I can't let you go to their place and have a meal empty handed can I?" Buzz said, putting the bottle down on the table.

Hamm picked it up and examine the bottle, then gave a shrug and place it back on the table. "So... Slinky's cute." Hamm's ears perked up upon hearing his new love interest name, Buzz just grin at his friend as Hamm started to go red. "Shut up." Was all he could say. "HAH!, I knew you had a thing for that little guy." Buzz announced proudly. "Is that why you said you can't come? So you can hook us up?" Hamm asked sarcastically, resting his face on his palm. "Now why would I give up a nice home cooked meal just for that?" Buzz grinned. Hamm just gave buzz an uninterested shrug and went back to his paper work. "Hope everything works out for you Hamm." Buzz said in a more serious tone, before leaving his friend to his work.

* * *

'4-323...4-323...4-323... Finally. Why the hell did they choose this apartment. It's the furthest away from the bloody elevator!' Hamm glared at the golden numbers before knocking on the door. After knocking on the door, he suddenly heard a loud thud. He slowly opened the door and was greeted by Slinky whose face was stuck to the floor. "What were you doing?" Hamm asked, walking towards Slinky, getting him on his feet. "Hahaha, I tripped over the coffe table." Slinky laughed.

"I know I'm good looking but you don't have run to the door to see me." Hamm joked, earning a small blush from Slinky. "Here. For you." Hamm said giving Slinky the just eyed the bottle as he took it from Hamm's hands. "What you don't like wine?" Hamm asked. "No-Not at all. Come'on. Let's eat before the food gets cold." Slinky smiled, walking towards the dinner table, hamm following him as he looked around their apartment. "This room looks like it was born in teaxas." He commented, looking at a artificial bull skull pinned on the wall. "Yeah, Woody is a big fan of western culture. He decorated the place, I just nodded, A lot." Slinky turned around to faced Hamm and folded his hands like a waiter at a french restaurant. "Today We will be having Delicate Curry Chicken and for Dessert, We will be having Shepherd's pie." Slinky said, hopping to the kitchen like a five year old boy. Hamm chuckled a little bit at the childish gesture, soon Slinky came out of the kitchen, pushing a cart. The cart had a pot, a plate of Shepherd's pie, 2 win glasses and a wine cooler with the wine bottle stuffed in between the ice.

Hamm sat down on one of the chair and looked at the well set out table, 'He really put a lot of work into this' he thought, as Slinky put on a pair of Baking gloves that looked like dog paws, Hamm's mind went to 'XXX' land. He imagined Slinky wearing nothing but those dog paw gloves, a vibrator with a bushy tail and a collar.

"Hamm?" Slinky called, breaking him out of his fantasy. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah, uhum. Of course I am." He replied, looking down to see that his plate has been filled with food. "Let's eat!" Slinky said cheerfully as he took his spoon, but waited for Hamm to eat it first. Hamm scoop his food to his plate of Chicken Curry and carried it to his mouth. "This is... Good. I mean really good." Hamm complimented, as he started eating it more quickly. "Really?" Slinky smiled, as he too started eating. Hamm loved the smile that always comes out on Slinky's face, 'Wonder what I can do to get that out again.' he thought.

After an hour, the two were halfway through their dessert, they were talking about the other healthy recipes Slinky had in his cook book. Hamm would do anything to eat Slinky's food again, this was WAY more eatable than the crap jenny forces into his stomach. Then, Hamm realize that Slinky wasn't drinking the wine he got him, actually Buzz got him that.

"Aren't you going to drink?" Hamm asked, pointing to the wine bottle with his fork.

"Erh, no, I'm going to drink it tomorrow." Slinky replied shyly.

"No way am I going to drink alone." Hamm got up from his seat and walk towards Slinky's seat, taking the wine bottle out of the wine cooler and pouring its content into the wine glass. Slinky took the glass from Hamm and just stared at the sizzling liquid. "Drink!" Hamm shouted, sounding a little annoyed. Slinky gulped the whole thing down his throat and just stopped moving. 'oh crap. What happened.' Hamm thought, worried.

"Hey Slinky, are you ok?" Hamm said shaking Slinky. Then Slinky started to move, Hamm sighed in relief thankful that he didn't break his friend. "What was that all abou-oh!" Hamm shrieked as he was pushed down to the floor by slinky.

"Urh, What the hell is wrong with you!" Hamm shouted pushing himself up but stop when he heard a moan coming out from Slinky. "Haaaammm~" Slinky moaned out, looking up at the chubby man. Slinky was not looking like the Slinky from 5 minutes before, the Slinky before him have half opened eyes with pinkish cheeks. Hamm continued staring at Slinky, thinking what happened to the man, but all of his thoughts was stop when Slinky sucked on his neck.

"S-Slinky! What are you doing?"

"What do you think I'm doing? Or did you want something else?" Slinky questioned, grabbing Hamm's crotch when he said those last words. 'What is going on?' Hamm screamed in his mind, fighting back a moan as slinky started massaging his cock through his pants.

"S-Slinky let go." Hamm cried, attempting to push Slinky off. Eventually Slinky got off, Hamm crossed his legs trying to his hard on, avoiding to look at Slinky the whole time. Slinky gave a pout at the attention he was not receiving and started doing something that will get Hamm looked at him. Slinky slowly took of his shirt and threw it in front of Hamm, then he threw his belt, his pants, his socks and lastly his underwear. It took everything Hamm had to not look up, 'There is no way I am jumping him.' he thought looking at the pile of clothes.

"Hamm...~ ahhnn"

"That's it! what is going o-" Hamm left his mouth opened not bothering to finish his sentence, as he stared at the most sexiest thing he ever seen. There, in front of him, was Slinky touching himself. His leg spread out for the whole world to see his 'show', one hand going up and down his cock slowly, the other playing with his nipples and his brown eyes set on Hamm.

'Shit.'

* * *

Author's note. UPDATE! woah... the smut will be continued on the next chapter! God... i am soo sorry for the late update! I'm aso starting to work on a new oneshot from naruto. Suddenly and idea blew into my mind... so yeah! hope you guys will read that one too when im done ^^! Please R&R, and sorry to those who dun understand a shit i am writing. i might have some typos so try to look over them, i think you will still know what im trying to say anw. love you all for reading this and still following the story! I'll most probably deal with HammxSlinky first then go onto BuzzxWoody. Drama up ahead! so watch out!

Love Radeclown.


End file.
